(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the generation of electrical energy, and is directed more particularly to an apparatus and method for generating electric energy in a fluid environment, such as in shore and harbor areas, rivers, ocean bays and inlets, and ocean off-shore.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Undersea communications networks and sensors deployed by the United States Navy require a source of electrical power. Typically, such power is provided by shore or ship based generators and/or batteries housed in network nodes and in sensors.
There is a need for the generation of the electrical power needs of underwater sensors, instruments, and communications nodes locally. Local electrical power is needed to support sensor functions, recharge power supplies of garaged unmanned underwater vehicles, acoustic communication links, and for deploying and retrieving sea-surface buoys which, in turn, establish satellite communication links, and to provide local computer power for data fusion and other system functions.